1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting table, more particularly, to a supporting table, having heaters, adapted for a crystal-growing furnace.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view illustrating a conventional crystal-growing furnace, a heating room 90 is provided inside the furnace 9 where a table plate 91 and a crucible 92 are arranged inside the heating room 90, wherein the crucible 92 contains silicon material. Supporting posts 93 are fixed to a lower body 94 of the crystal-growing furnace 9, and are supportively arranged underneath the table plate 91 and the crucible 92.
Suppose the table plate 91 may be arranged in the conventional crystal-growing furnace 9 in a balanced manner, three supporting posts 93 are used for this purpose. Nevertheless, to effectively sustain the crucible 92 with the three supporting posts 93, the table plate 91 needs to be significantly thick so as to avoid fracture thereof. Likewise, each supporting post 93 has to be relatively large in order to bear the loading.
As shown in FIG. 1, heaters 95 are arranged around the crucible 92 so as to heat the silicon material through radiant heat. During a heating process, since the table plate 91 has a greater heat capacity, a great deal of heat has to be absorbed in order to gradually melt, and when reaching a predetermined temperature, completely melt the silicon material into molten silicon slurry. And during a cooling process for crystal growth, since cooling for the table plate 91 is difficult, and since the silicon slurry in the crucible 92 cannot be cooled uniformly at the lower and the upper portions of the crucible 92, inner stress will incur, after the silicon slurry has been solidified and turned into crystal ingots, resulting in undesirable quality of products.
Further, in case the silicon slurry leaks out from slits of the crucible 92, molten silicon slurry will be accumulated continuously and thus erodes the supporting posts 93, making the supporting posts 93 fractured and the crucible 92 fall down, and eventually, a public casualty occurs.